Western civilization and in fact much of the world has had to become energy conscious. We are trying to conserve. Many grand plans have been proposed for conserving energy. The government of the United States has legislated the fuel consumption limits of its country's automobiles.
All aspects of the design of the automobile have been examined with fuel economy in mind. Automobiles are being made smaller and lighter. Improvements have been made in the ignition and fuel systems. The device herein presented improves fuel intake.
After gasoline and air are mixed in the carburetor, the fuel mixture is sucked through the carburetor barrels into the automobile's intake manifold. Within the manifold the flow of the fuel mixture can be obstructed by physical structures and by the opening and closing of the cylinder intake valves. Serious interference of the flow of the fuel mixture occurs with engines whose cylinders have a firing order of 1, 8, 4, 3, 6, 5, 7, 2. The outlet openings in the intake manifold for the 5 and 7 cylinders are adjacent, and at a range of engine speeds the closing of the intake valve for cylinder 5 interferes with the fuel mixture flow to the intake valve of cylinder 7. The device presented here separates the outlet opening to cylinders 5 and 7 and provides a separate fuel mixture source and flow for the two cylinders. The interference is eliminated.